Land O Dreams
by JosieEvans44
Summary: It's been three days since Lily toke a sleeping potion, after getting hit in the leg by a bludger during a big game, only she won't wake up, is she stuck in the land of dreams? Will James go to extreme measures to get her back? (MOMENTARY HIATUS)
1. Bludger

Land O' Dreams

a fic. By: Josie G. Evans 

Character: MWPP, co. and other

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Lily get's sucked in to the land of dreams after being hit in the leg by a bludger. Read and find out what happens.

Disclaimer: I own the land of dreams! Hehehe, 

What a magical place to be, 

I want to stay for an eternity.

Just look at the stars,

And the cotton candy!

It heaven in a dream!

Yes it is, 

Would you like to come to my fabulous land of dream? 

Were none awake and leave? 

To believe, is to see!

Wow! I'm on a roll! Ya, well I own what I own, (LAND O DREAMS!) And J.K Rowling own's what she own's or she wouldn't make money and would publish and write Harry Potter books, now would she? I think not, now on to the story! And don't forget to review!

____________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 1: bludger

"Yes ladies and gentleman, it's a close one, the score stands at , oh what was that?! Lily, is that Lily, ow that must of hurt, Blackeney calls for a time out, and oh Lily Evans is out of the game, her leg seems to be in a bizarre angle, I think she just lost contiousness, she's falling! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING BEFORE SHE GETS KILLED...."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What happened?" asked a confused Lily Evans, she was wearing her quidditch uniform and was in one of the beds of the hospital wing.

"You fell, oh what? It must have to had been at least 30 feet! How are you feeling darling?" asked a worried Sandra, Lily's friend and a chaser along side of her and James.

"If it wasn't for Adrian and Griffin who were commentating the game, you would have died. They were the ones who saw you fall!" a pale white James answered to Lily's left.

"James!" screeched Lily and hugged him. When she let go of him, him ribs were sore.

"Ah you awake, feel any pain darling?" Lily's screech had been heard by Miss. Gabrielle , the school nurse. 

"Now that you mention it, ya! I can't seem to be able to move my legs and my back is sore and my arm is..." said Lily moaning a little to prove her point.

"I get the point hunny, now your leg got badly hurt, and it's magicaly bound which is why you can't move it, as for the pain we don't have any potion left so I'll have to give you a sleeping potion, which while sleeping, will help so you don't fell the pain, and it won't hurt while your curing, don't worry you'll wake up sometime tomorrow morning." answered Miss. Gabrielle.

"I'll get all of your homework, and the teachers will understand, I love you!" said James bending down to kiss her for head.

"I love you too!" was her answer

"Get well soon Lily!"

"Can't wait to have you back Lils" (Sirius of course, he's the only one who calls her Lils)

"Rest well!"

"Sleep tight"....The whole Quidditch left the infirmary all with a relieved expression on their faces. It had been a funny sight, to wake up with the whole Quidditch team still in uniforms all sweaty and anxious looks on their face, but Lily had liked there concern.

"Wait! Who won?"

"We did of course!" said Sirius a big grin on his face, "and Marcus, the Slytherin's beater who injured you, is well injured, I took care of it!" he added

Lily couldn't help but smile, Sirius would give anything to win the bet he and James had started since 1st year, who would get the most detention at the end of 7th year. He would also take any reason to start a fight on the Quidditch field and show his awesome skills, but he also cared a lot for Lily."Ready for this potion?" Lily hadn't even realised, that Miss Gabrielle had left her bedside. Well she was back now, and had sleeping potion for her.

"Sure, it's not like I'll never wake up." she said and drank the bitter tasting potion. The world started spinning, bleu, red and gold sparks were coming from every directions. The spinning room turned black, then bleu and then a orange colour that reminded her of a sunset. Wet grassy lands were forming around her and stars were appearing from the sky, she recognized this place, she'd been there before, she was certain of it. Then it his her, as little houses started appearing on the grassy mountains, land she was in -Ireland.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hope she's alright, the nurse won't let me see her!" said a very troubled James.

"Mabe that's because it's only been and hour since we all left the hospital wing!" said Remus, "the whole Quidditch team in the hospital wing, it's a good thing Mr. Blafin has a cold or he would had through a fit and send us away."

"Well without us what would he do? We give him customers every day and keep him busy. Without us, he wouldn't have a job." said Sirius, smiling as usual. 

'DRING' the sound of the bell, announced the next class.

"Guess were late again!" said James, "I just wish she were here, we were going to the three broomsticks tonight." he added, his momentary smile fading.

"Hey don't look glump, why break the date we'll go with ya bud!" added Sirius.

They entered the Charms classroom, the teacher at the front had already started the class.

"Ah! Mr's. Potter, Lupin and Black, care to join the class?" said professor Kathleen Wright , as the boys took a seat, "oh and detention tomorrow." she added.

"Ya, I'm totally kicking your ass Potter!" yelled Sirius getting up, sending his chair flying backwards to the ground. 

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted," said professor Wright, looking at Sirius with a warning glance. "Today we will be working on cheering charms, but by the looks of it Sirius doesn't seem to need one. So everybody pair up, two a team..."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

'Ireland that cannot be!' Said Lily

'Welcome to my land of dreams said he.

You may stay but you cannot leave!

What a fun time this is going to be.

I dreamed of a time full of joy

that was taken away.

Now I just sit here alone in turmoil.

Where I once belonged to be,

That is up to you and me.

Won't you stay and keep me company?

I long for a friend who isn't me.

Like I said welcome to my land of dreams,

where anything can happen so don't be mean!

I just want to play and have fun,

I believe I am going to have tons!'

The End Of Chapter One

A/N: 

What do you think? 

What lies behind the land of dreams,

you shall find out soon,

but first send me a review.

Send me a review and I will see,

All poems belong to me,

so don't be a cheat.

I can see the wrong from the right,

because I have a powerful sight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Little man Jack

Land O' Dreams

a fic. By: Josie G. Evans 

Character: MWPP, co. and other

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been three days since Lily toke a sleeping potion, after getting hit in the leg by a bludger during a big game, only she won't wake up, is she stuck in the land of dreams? Will James, and new boyfriend go to extreme measures to get her back?

Disclaimer:

Once more, what you see,

it was written by me!

These poems that you read,

follow a story.

That of little man Jack,

who just wants to go back

Not quite a boy and not quite a man,

He is stuck on these lands.

Now don't you worry,

just read the story!

J.K Rowling is the owner

of not toner

but of the marauders!

She's the woman of magic,

so don't be pathetic,

or you might work for cosmetics.

Close to the end, when Lily and Jack talk, there speech is in little *'s. On to the story!

____________________________________________________________________________

Ch. 2: Little man Jack

"Hey James, we still on for tonight right?" asked Remus yelling across the hall during the end of there last class.

"Of course mate!" yelled back James.

"Great, I need to get something at John's !"

Every students was now heading to either, bathroom, library, common room of their houses, or even the Great Hall, or some where private and Fortuna only know's where, but in James case it was the hospital wing. He had been deathly worried and would keep bumping into people, things and walls will being deep in thought. At that moment he ran through something icy, it felt like being in the arctic. He turned around only to see he had went through a ghost. 

"Well that was unpleasant, for you and me both I suspect. Sorry about that Nick." said James, seeing the ghost he had went through was his friend Sir Nicholas.... who really remembers the rest of his name, he is Gryffindor's ghost.

"Quite alright James, I say what is wrong? You look worst then a wet weekend." replied Nick. 

"You heard about Lily, right?" asked James.

"Of course! I must say, such an unfortunate accident to come upon miss Lily, I hope she is better soon."

"Ya , she will, I'll give her your best Nick, see ya." said James, walking away the hospital wing, his target, still in his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm Jack, and you are? And no I don't always rime, it sometimes gets on my nerves." said Jack, the owner of te land of dreams, and the guy who used to talk only in rimes. Lily looked at this strange boy of around 16 years of age, which also happened to be how old she was. Jack was tall, and had brownish black hair, he also had deep bleu eyes, and was quite handsome.

"Um, well I'm Lily, I don't get it am I dead or something?" she asked a little nervous.

"Hahaha! Don't be daft, don't tell me you never heard of the land of dreams, the place were you can stay but never leave. Every one who enters here, never went back there. The people eventually die and then disappear. All mothers warn their kids about this place, that of little man Jack and his palace of wonder, were like I said you may never leave, some people who know that their kids or friends are here, call the ministry of magic, and they end up killing the person, so that they may leave the torture their experiencing in my world." answered he.

"But if no one ever leaves, where do the stories come from, and how do they know this place is treturous, it's quite beautiful but I'm ready to go now, James will be worried, and my mother has never told me such stories, so you must be making them up." 

"Am I? I may seem like a nice person, but I have my years. You know I used to be like you. I lived there in the real world, until Valiant banished me here, were I may never leave. It would get lonely here sometimes by myself, but there's would always be someone who would eventually end up here. I of course soon found out, that I could lure all people with magical powers, witches, warlocks, leprechauns, mermaids, elves, fairies, pixies, sprites, anything containing magic, here." 

"That's probably why my mother has never told me the myth of the land of dreams, my parents and sister Punita are muggles, I just happen to have a great-grand-ma who was a witch and I inherited her powers." said Lily was comprehending why she had never heard of such a place.

"But like I said I would like to go home, please?!" 

"I told you once, I'll tell you again, you can't. Besides James won't miss you. That jock, headed bully, is gonna get over you in a few days and will go out with the first big boobed dumb girl, who's life revolves around guy's, he sees." said Jack, smiling. 

"I don't believe you, your lying, James wouldn't do that to me!" she said screaming.

"Oh really, Lily think about it, he liked you, he could get any girl he wanted at the snap of his fingers, every girl loved him, every girl but you. You were the only one he couldn't get, and that made him want you more. The more he wanted you, the

more you wanted nothing to do with him. And now, he has you, how long will it be before he tires of you, like he tired of the others? As for I Lily, I'll never tire of you, and we'll be together forever, probably never even age. I was a 10 year old boy when I was first sent here, and now I'm 16. Love me Lily, and I will Love you. Is there anything you want, jewels? Riches? Perhaps there some place you want to go? China mabe?" the land and beautiful houses turned into, a large market place, filled with exotic perfumes, strange but lovely looking houses and buildings, and people, only you could see through them like ghost. "There real, we can go any place on this earth and really be there, the people never notice were there, we can go through them. China doesn't seem to be your thing, where do you really want to go?"

"Take me...take me to Hogwarts!" she said, wanting to see James and to see if what Jack had said were true.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

James view:

"Hey James, cheer up mate, common let's go."

The boy were walking in the crowded hall way, heading to when 'Ouff' James ran straight into a girl sending her on the ground and James landing on top of her. "Oh I'm so sorry are you alright?" he asked blushing, he couldn't believe how much of a cluts he had just been. He quickly got up, and helped her to her feet. At that moment someone hit the girl and she landed in James arms, they were so close there bodies were touching. "Um, sorry 'bout that." he said letting go of her. 

She was pretty and James couldn't remember ever seeing her. He was looking at her, trying to figure out if he new her. Just then a bizzard feeling went trough his body, as if the wind was hugging him, leaving a faint smell of lilacs, it smelled of her, her perfume. He was remembered of Lily, and was wakened out of his trance but a voice, whose voice?!

"Do I have something in my teeth or something?" asked the mysterious girl.

"Um no, it's just that, do I know you?" he asked intrigued to know who she was.

"Um ya, it's Fay. Remember? We dated for a week? I had blonde hair then?" she said irritation growing in her voice.

"Mother of pearls! Fay, is that your natural hair colour? Wow I always tried picturing you with black hair but I never could see it, and wow you look great! How are you?" he asked giving her a friendly hug.

"Pretty good." she said smiling.

"Um Jamsie, hate to ruin your little reunion and all, but we have dates 'member?"said Sirius meaning 'dates' with butterbeers.

"DON"T, call me Jamsie, and ya I remember. Well it was nice seeing you again Fay, I though you had changed school, well we could always get together and you could tell me all about Italy. See ya." he said and started walking when he turned around to see Fay, walking away but still looking at him. He then yelled "Oh ya, did I tell you? I'm going out with Lily Evans?!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Fay's view:

"Oh my giddie god. Shan look, it's James Potter, only one week back and I have to bump into him? Shan common please, do something!" said Fay, to her friend Shan. Shan Then pushed me right in James way. I'm so gonna kill him! 'Ouff' James ran straight into me, wow what a way to say welcome back Fay. "Oh I'm so sorry are you alright?" he asked blushing, is he embarrassed or recognises who I am? He quickly got up, and helped me to my feet. At that moment Shan hit me and I landed in James arms, we were so close are bodies were touching. Ow! What's that feeling in my head, it feels almost as if someone were hitting or clawing the inside of my head! Ah! There it stoped! "Um, sorry 'bout that." he said letting go of me. No please don't let go! I love that smell, which reminds me of apples. Wait! What am I thinking, the guy dumped you, you were just his weekly fling and because of his you moved to Italy, because you were so heartbroken and though you would never get over him.

Well guess what Mr. Potter I own the whole school and the groung everyone walks on! I"M OVER YOU! Oh my giddy, giddy, god, he's staring at me, is he in love with me again. Awww! Please love me! Wait awkward silence do something. 

"Do I have something in my teeth or something?" Nice! I'm the conversation Queen, seriously I am, can't you tell, memo to self, hit your self latter. Wait here it comes, he remembers me, I so love him, He know's who I am. He's gonna dumb his resent girl-friend and ask me out, and he'll love me again, HE REMEMBERS ME! I can just tell by the look in his eye.

"Um no, it's just that, do I know you?" he asked. Or mabe he doesn't why that selfish bastard, he doesn't even recognize me and he's been staring for like what 2 minutes?!

"Um ya, it's Fay. Remember? We dated for a week? I had blonde hair then?" I said irritation growing in my voice. That freekin arse-hole doesn't even remember me! Now I remember why I hate his guts. I want to take his guts and play pig ball with em.

"Mother of pearls! Fay, is that your natural hair colour? Wow I always tried picturing you with black hair but I never could see it, and wow you look great! How are you?" he asked giving me a hug. He loves me, He LOVES ME!

"Pretty good." I said smiling, can't lose my cool, now can I? Besides He might ask me out now.

"Um Jamsie, hate to ruin your little reunion and all, but we have dates 'member?"said Sirius, that ass, has to ruin my future boyfriends conversation with me, HIS LOVE!

"DON"T, call me Jamsie, and ya I remember. Well it was nice seeing you again Fay, I though you had changed school, well we could always get together and you could tell me all about Italy. See ya." he said and started walking away. IT'S A DATE! See ya hunny! Um, move that Quidditch hard ass, ya!

Wait he's turning around, he's gonna ask me to meet him by the lake or someplace romantic tomorrow, or something! I was still looking at him when he turned around. Wait here it comes.

"Oh ya, did I tell you? I'm going out with Lily Evans?!" He yelled, then flashed me one of his smiles, and continued walking. That WET, SOT OF A BLOKE OF AN IDIOT. He was hitting on me, totally leading me on and he says before turning the corner 'oh ya, guess what? I'm going out with miss little goodie two shoes, she's finally going out with me! I Love you, but I got her, sorry! Well can't wait to see how long little miss perfect is gonna stay in the run. Were's Shan? I'm gonna kill him!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily and Jack's view:

*Oh look there James, and see he's sad and moping! See! I told you he liked me! Ha. He can't stand not having me around! He loves me!*

"Hey James, cheer up mate, common let's go."

*What ever you say dear, but if I were you I wouldn't get excited to soon, look here comes his ex, Fay!* said Jack excitement in his voice.

'Ouff' James ran straight into Fay sending her on the ground and James landing on top of her. 

"Oh I'm so sorry are you alright?" he asked blushing. *What is he doing? Is? Is he blushing? He like her? No he's probably just embarrassed that he feel on the ground in front of lot's of people.*

He quickly got up, and helped Fay to her feet. At that moment someone hit her and she landed in James arms, they were so close there bodies were touching. *Hey! You slut, get off of him! Stop touching him!* screamed Lily actually clawing at Fay's face, but with no success, her hands keep going trough Fay's head. 

"Um, sorry 'bout that." he said letting go of her. *See?! See?! He let go of her! It was an accident!*

*If it was an accident and you have so much faith in James's love towards you, why are you acting all jealous and trying to ripe her head off?* asked Jack

He was looking at her, he hadn't moved in a while, *Hey! JAMES! What are you doing?! James?!* She said rapping her arms around him. She then let go remembering he couldn't hear or feel her.

"Do I have something in my teeth or something?" she asked. *Yes you do! A big orange thing, it says I'm a slut who steels other peoples boyfriends!*

*Calm down Lily!* said Jack in a soothing voice.

"Um no, it's just that, do I know you?" he asked. *HE DOESN"T EVEN REMEMBER HER? YES!*

"Um ya, it's Fay. Remember? We dated for a week? I had blonde hair then?" she said irritation growing in her voice. *Ha ha, why don't you go cry to your momie? He doesn't even remember who you are! HA!*

"Mother of pearls! Fay, is that your natural hair colour? Wow I always tried picturing you with black hair but I never could see it, and wow you look great! How are you?" he asked giving her a hug. *What dose he think he's doing? He's hugging her, and his hand is about and inch over her BUT!*

"Pretty good." she said smiling. *YA?! Well would you like me to put that smile in your ass?* Lily said, going between Fay and James and sticking her face in Fay's, she looked like a bull about to charge.

"Um Jamsie, hate to ruin your little reunion and all, but we have dates 'member?"said Sirius. *What dates? He's flirting with this flusie and he's going on a date? He's got a date?"

"DON"T, call me Jamsie, and ya I remember. Well it was nice seeing you again Fay, I though you had changed school, well we could always get together and you could tell me all about Italy. See ya." he said and started walking away. *Jack take me back, take me back, please I can't stand this!* she said crying in Jack arms. *As you wish.* said Jack and gave a wave his hand...

-WHOOSH- They were gone.

James then turned around and yelled "Oh ya, did I tell you? I'm going out with Lily Evans?!"

The End of Chapter Two

A/N: How was that? A little sad like ending for this chapter, but it was getting long so...Anyway Review! Butter flavoured Popcorn with you choice of seasoning, if you review! Um dill pickle! 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
